The present invention relates to electric cookers, and relates more particularly to a multipurpose cooker which is automatically turned on when the cover is closed or turned off when the cover is opened.
Regular cookers commonly comprise an electric heater fixedly mounted inside an inner casing and an inner pan received in the inner casing and supported on the electric heater for cooking foods. The casing of the electric heater of a cooker may wear away with use, causing the bottom of the inner pan unable to be closely attached to the electric heater for a uniform heating. When the power switch of a cooker is turned on, the electric heater keeps heating the inner pan. If the cover is closed tight while heating, steam will escape out of the inner pan. Furthermore, water drops tend to gather around the parts of the cover during cooking of a cooker. If water drops are not collected and removed from the cover, they may pass through gaps in the cooker causing the electronic parts of the cooker damaged.